Upside Down
by Shinigami709
Summary: Another Songfic. Yami x Yugi pairing. Yugi deals with his feelings for a certain spirit. FLUFF. The rating is on the cautious side. Please Read and Review!


Just a little piece of Yugi x Yami fluff. Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh, some very lucky guy does. I also don't own the song "Upside Down" by the A-Teens. The idea however, IS mine, if I choose to claim it ;)  
  
And if anyone is wondering, I haven't forgotten about my other story, "Snow Angels". I just had to get this out of my head. Bear with me till I can get another chapter ready! ===============================================================  
Upside Down  
  
~Upside down (upside down) Upside down!~  
  
My grades are down from A's to D's I'm way behind in history. I've lost myself in fantasies of you and me together~  
  
For the last two months, Yugi had been focused on one thing, and it wasn't school. His grades were steadily dropping and falling behind in most of his subjects. Grandpa had all but banned Yugi from dueling and going anywhere fun because of his grades (or lack thereof). Yami had been trying to help by arranging for Tea, as much as he hated the girl, and for Kaiba to help tutor his aibou. Plus, Yami was able to help the younger boy write some papers by giving him ideas and some basic math problems.  
  
However, all Yugi could think about was the object of his desires. Since he was essentially grounded, Yugi had begun to keep a journal of his thoughts.  
  
*October 18. Ugh, it's almost time to go study. Why do they insist that I have to be tutored by HIM? At least it's only two hours. Two of the best and worst hours of my day. I can't keep my mind on anything but HIM. I had a dream last night.HE was in it. We were together in my room. HE leaned down and gently kissed me. Then we ended up asleep in my bed. It was a sweet dream. I hated waking up from that one.*  
  
There was a knock at Yugi's door. "Aibou, is there anything you want to talk about?" Yami questioned, sitting on his hikari's bed. "What's causing you to earn such low grades lately?"  
  
Noticing the heap of papers that he had hidden in his room earlier, Yugi grabbed the papers away roughly and replied, "Nothing. It's nothing at all." Yugi shoved the papers into his desk drawer, and ran downstairs.  
  
~I don't know why But dreamin's all I do I won't get by On mere imagination~  
  
The next day, Yugi was writing a quick entry in his journal before he had to grab supper.  
  
*October 19. Everyone keeps bringing up about my grades. I don't care anymore. I can't concentrate. He's all I think about from the time I get up, till the time I go to sleep at night. Our tutoring sessions are becoming worse. I just keep staring at him. His beautiful eyes, his hair.it looks so soft, his voice. All of it's driving me insane. I need to know how he feels about me. I'm too shy to do anything about it.*  
  
Through their mind link, Yami called to Yugi. /Yugi, supper's ready. You going to come down, or do I have to bring it up to you?/  
  
//No, I'll be down. Give me a minute.// Yugi replied a little too quickly as he got his things together for studying later.  
  
Yami could feel the tension through the link. Thinking to himself, "Aibou, what's gotten you so worked up that you feel you can't tell me?"  
  
~Upside down, bouncin' off the ceiling Inside out, stranger to this feeling Got no clue what I should do I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you~  
  
Grabbing his books in his arms, Yugi left his journal lying out and ran down before Yami called him again. The "study sessions" were torture enough for Yugi however, having a mad Yami would be able to tear Yugi's mind away from his crush.  
  
The study sessions were becoming unbearable. The object of his desire was almost within arms reach. When Yugi was working on math problems, the two were so close that he could smell the sweet scent of his crush. Almost like cinnamon. When Yugi was around his fantasy, he felt a wonderful sense of peacefulness come over him.  
  
~My teacher says to concentrate So what, his name is Peter the Great But kings and queens will have to wait Cause I don't have forever.~  
  
"Yugi, come on, this isn't any harder than the other problems we've done." Said Yugi's love interest, pointing to the problem in question.  
  
Staring off into space, Yugi didn't respond. All he could focus on was that he was sitting mere inches from his crush. Wondering how said individual would look on a throne ruling hundreds of people. Yugi was jerked back to reality by a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Come on Yugi, wake up!"  
  
"I can't do it and I don't care!" Yugi yelled defiantly. Instantly regretting it, he blushed several shades of red. Ashamed and irritated at having his fantasy interrupted, Yugi stated bitterly,  
  
"Maybe we should stop for today. I don't feel like doing this." To himself, however, he thought, "Let's stop this game and you just hold me forever."  
  
~I wish that I Could walk right up to you Each time I try The same old hesitation~  
  
Returning back to his room after the abruptly ended "study session", Yugi was mentally kicking himself. "Why can't I just tell him how I feel. Either way, I could move on with my life." It had been becoming an obsession, finding a way to admit to his crush how he felt. Yugi was even beginning to envision the day when he actually admitted everything. In these dreams, Yugi never hesitated. "That's why they're dreams." He thought bitterly.  
  
~Upside down, bouncin' off the ceiling Inside out, stranger to this feeling Got no clue what I should do I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
Some how, some day You will love me too One day will be the day When all my dreams come true~  
  
Again Yugi was writing in his journal  
*October 21. Today's the day. As soon as I'm done writing, I'm going to tell him. I'm not backing down. It's now or never, and I'm getting an answer.*  
  
Yami had snuck in the room curious as to what his hikari was doing in there so much. Reading the entry over Yugi's shoulder, he asked, "Just what are you planning my little one?"  
  
"N.Nothing," Yugi stammered. "I'm not planning anything." Wondering how he could cover this one, Yugi began blushing furiously.  
  
"What are you not planning then? The truth, Aibou." Yami's crimson eyes locked with Yugi's violet ones.  
  
Muttering something unintelligible, Yugi made a break for the door.  
  
Grabbing the smaller boy's arm, Yami spoke through the mind link. / What was that? Please remember, if I have to, I can and will search your mind./  
  
Becoming very interested in a spot on the floor, Yugi replied, "I love you."  
  
Falling back onto Yugi's bed, Yami had to make sure he had heard right. "You.love. me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi looked up. There were tears forming in his eyes. "I know you don't feel the same about me...it's ok."  
  
Grabbing his hikari in a warm embrace, Yami whispered," No.no, koi, you have nothing to be sorry for." Pulling away and cupping Yugi's chin to force eye contact, "I love you as well. I have for some time."  
  
~Upside down Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Upside down bouncin' off the ceiling Inside out, stranger to this feeling Got no clue what I should do I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you~  
  
Days later, lying in Yugi's bed one morning, Yami asked his koi, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi opened one eye enough to see his love. "Mmm.what Yami?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier? Before your school work was affected?" Yami pulled the smaller, sleepy form closer to him.  
  
Cuddling closer to the new warmth, Yugi mentally replied, //I wasn't sure if you felt the same.//  
  
/Silly hikari/ Yami silently chuckled, leaning in to give his aibou a gentle kiss. /I hope you know now./ he replied before wrapping his arms around the sleeping angel and joining him in peaceful slumber.  
  
=============================================================== Ok, just some stupid idea I got while at work. We play some of the best music there. =) Bet you never guessed who Yugi's "crush" was (yeah, right). Anyway, reviews and the like are appreciated! 


End file.
